


不能在 DEO 工作的三個原因

by chestnut0407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut0407/pseuds/chestnut0407
Summary: There are three reasons why Maggie Sawyer couldn't work in DEO, all of which are related to her girlfriend Alex Danvers.





	不能在 DEO 工作的三個原因

國民城警察科學組「NCPD Science Division」Maggie Sawyer 的背 心是這麼寫的,這也代表他們是最常跟異常事件處理局 DEO 「Department of Extranormal Operations」互動的一群警察,特別是事 涉外星人時。

「若說 NCPD Science Division 的警探是頂尖的鴿子,那 DEO 的探員就是禿鷹了。」女朋友的上司 Hank Henshaw 又名 Martian Manhunter 又名 J’ohn J’onzz 如是說。「無意冒犯,Maggie,但妳得承 認我們這的科技讓 NCPD 的器材都像扮家家酒般。」

但即使 Alex 曾經多次說服,Kara 也一直問說「Maggie 妳為什 麼不乾脆調來 DEO 算了?省得每次 HR 的 Pam 只要妳一不小心又多看到了 Alex 的某個新配備就要簽三疊的保密約定。」Maggie 只回覆了表面的理由,表示她不想在工作時和 Alex 互丟案子,回家 吵架時互扔盤子。

實際上是,她實在受不了看到 Alex 跟她以外的人有任何肢體接觸!

記得 Alex 某天晚上滿臉害羞的遞給她的不是自己住處的鑰匙 「這是 DEO 的通行證。」隔天她一下班就往 DEO 跑,怎知道一到 20 樓,電梯門一打開,看到的竟然是 Alex 和某個金髮正妹在摟 摟抱抱,嘻嘻哈哈!而且還不是普通的金髮正妹,是 Supergirl,她 差點沒當場把人就地正法。

Alex 一抬頭「Maggie!」,蹦蹦跳跳的來到她身邊,Maggie 一想到回家可以做什麼氣就消了一半。

更別說 Alex 的上司用一種好像知道什麼不得了的事但又非常不想知道的眼神看著她,讓她覺得更困惑的問 Alex「妳的上司為什麼 用奇怪的表情看我?」想帶女朋友快快離開這裡的心情早就讓她忘記要生氣。

直到某一次的周四姊妹之夜,她看到大名鼎鼎的 Kara Danvers, 一切謎底都揭曉了。這妹子根本就是 Supergirl 嘛,戴眼鏡是要騙誰呢?

「Kara 妳的眼鏡要不要拿下來擦一下?」Kara 嚇壞的表情實 在太經典,那天她被 Alex 訓話了快一個小時說不可以這樣嚇自己 的妹妹。

經過幾次拜訪 DEO 之後,Maggie 也才漸漸知道除了 Supergirl, 沒人敢主動摸 Alex。但不行!就算是 Alex 說要用食指折磨 Winn 也不行!只要是摸到她的 Alex 就不行!Maggie 堅定的在內心搖頭。 不能看到除了她以外的人摸 Alex,這是不能在 DEO 工作的原因之一。

Maggie 有天在報紙上看到說情侶除了會愈長愈像,身上還會有相同的細菌。

當 J’ohn 好意邀請比平常早到的 Maggie 參觀 DEO 的搏擊訓練, 特別今天是 Alex 對幾位新進員工進行指導,那簡直就像 Maggie 的惡夢成真。J’ohn 很困惑的看著她問:「什麼叫作她身上只能有妳的細菌?」Maggie 先是自我懷疑是不是因為太生氣了所以把心裡想

的都講出來了,直到 J’ohn 很驚恐的張大眼睛「喔不,不,沒有, 你聽錯了!」Maggie 也張大了眼睛。

該死的,Alex 妳怎麼沒跟我說妳老闆會讀心術!哪天如果 Alex 能夠穿牆她也不會太訝異了。

「Detective Sawyer,我可以跟妳保證 Alex 絕對是完完全全的地球人。但如果妳可以盡量不要在我面前想著要對 Alex 做什麼的話, 我會非常感謝妳的。」J’ohn 非常認真的說。

她總不可能每次想著 Alex 時都確保 Alex 是衣衫整齊的吧!不能在 DEO 工作的原因再記上一筆。

在交往初期有次不知道 Alex 為何像突然失聯一般,不只訊息 沒回,電話沒接,中午跑到 DEO 時 Winn 也只說 Alex 請病假在家。 Maggie 實在擔心到不行,跑到 Alex 家門外敲敲門。敲了不下十分 鐘後,聽到 Alex 像是悶在棉被裏才會發出的聲音:「誰呀?來了來 了......」

然後 Maggie 看到此生最誇張的狗狗眼(那時還沒見識過 Kara 的),只見 Alex 綁了個沖天炮,戴著大眼鏡,滿臉頹喪的看著她, 等等!眼角還有點淚痕!「我要先進去了......」戴眼鏡的 Alex 好可愛,啊不對,重點錯誤,平時英姿颯爽的頭號特務哪去了?!

「等等 Alex 妳不要急著進去,告訴我妳怎麼了?電話沒接, 訊息也沒回,我很擔心。」趕緊拉著 Alex 睡衣下襬。

「這還不夠明顯嗎?」Maggie 受到了淚汪汪大眼的攻擊,防禦力降為 0。「我親戚來了。」

親戚?Maggie 雖然不知道是什麼樣的親戚可以讓她的 Alex 變成這樣,但家人這種麻煩她最懂了!Maggie 一臉憐憫的看著 Alex。 「Alex 別擔心!蹈湯赴火我都會陪著妳 Ride or die!」

哪知道 Alex 只是更加哀怨的說「不,妳不行。」

直到交往第六個月後,兩人的週期同步了,經痛的狀況也是, Kara 即使帶來姐姐最愛吃的芝加哥餐車,都不如熱水袋和紅酒燉牛肉來的有效。只是以前 Kara 只要負責一個姐姐,現在變成死魚兩條癱在床上。

不能在 DEO 工作的原因之三:總不能每個月到了這時候 DEO 會至少有兩個菁英特工大罷工吧!


End file.
